


曼联宠物   费迪南德X罗

by xdtara338



Category: footballRPF
Genre: M/M, allC all罗
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdtara338/pseuds/xdtara338
Summary: 更衣室大佬把外来的葡萄牙小妖精吃干抹净的故事





	曼联宠物   费迪南德X罗

“goal！！！”罗纳尔多又打进了一球，他红色的球衣随着奔跑在空中飘扬，他那么浓烈，那么张扬，又能轻易引起队友的嫉妒。  
罗纳尔多在红魔的更衣室算不上人缘好，外来的葡萄牙籍的男孩个性太过强烈，英语还讲的断断续续，但在球场上的天赋却足以彰显难以忽视的存在感。  
他们嘲笑他不流利的葡式英语，拿他穿紧身裤时显露出的挺翘屁股开玩笑，还经常恶劣地揉弄他那一头浓密的卷发。  
可他们都知道，在嘲笑之外，罗纳尔多听不懂他们对他开的下流玩笑气急败坏颧骨发红的样子，他在更衣室换球衣的时候那诱人的腰臀曲线，他的卷发被汗水打潮湿漉漉地贴合在额头，这些都是他们私底下意淫的素材。  
费迪南德都知道，他一直是更衣室的管理者，他不仅知道大家对罗纳尔多的臆想，他还真正地把葡萄牙的男孩变成了自己的宠物。  
小宠物一开始并不能理解大家嘲笑他的紧身牛仔裤时投射向他屁股的隐晦视线，也不懂费迪南德为什么要带着一群人用他听不出来的利物浦口音对着他说几句话之后一起发出不明所以的笑声。但后来他们在他的衣柜上挂上了他球场上颇有些色情意味的海报，克里斯脸气地鼓起来，原本就圆圆的娃娃脸显得更加委屈。  
罗纳尔多那天在更衣室留到了很晚，他独自一人在里面哭泣，直到费迪南德又一次返回到更衣室，就看到男孩潮湿未干的眼角和惊慌失措的眼神。  
“怎么了，小婊子，你为今天的事情委屈吗？”费迪南德把他压在更衣室的柜子上质问他。  
表面上再怎么骄傲，克里斯作为一个外籍球员，还是对于这位更衣室的大哥有一丝敬畏，他甚至不敢去回击费迪南德对他的侮辱性称呼，只是低下头控制自己不要再哭出来。  
男孩微微下垂的眼角和起伏的唇线昭示着他现在有多无措，费迪南德掐住他的下巴强迫他抬起头，他纯粹的瞳孔里倒映出费迪南德充满欲望的脸庞。  
“接下来你都不许低头。”他警告完就狠狠地咬上克里斯的嘴唇，这个葡萄牙的宠物男孩天生就知道怎么满足男人，哪怕是被强迫的也会情不自禁挺起胸膛在男人身下扭动，还不小心会摩擦到他的下半身，费迪南德不得不用一只手压制住他的身子再接着品尝男孩的身体。  
“啊……有点疼，可不可以轻点……”克里斯仰着头，嘴巴不受控制地泄露出轻声呻吟，他弓起身子把自己粉嫩的乳头送到男人嘴里供人采摘，又一边抱怨。费迪南德抬头看了他一眼，眼神凶狠，然后重重地咬了上去。  
“啊！好疼啊……”克里斯一边掉眼泪一边抽泣着用断断续续的英语控诉说自己的乳头快被男人咬掉了。事实上费迪南德恨不得就这样把那两个诱人的小点咬下来，省的这个小婊子穿紧身衣把乳头的形状勾勒出来勾引外面的人。  
男孩还沉浸在胸前又痛又痒的羞耻快感的时候裤子也被人脱了下来，费迪南德做了自己一直想做的事情，他一下又一下大力地鞭挞那个球场上晃来晃去勾引他的小屁股，就是这里，就是这个淫荡的小屁股一直让自己失控，他红着眼睛想，手下根本没留情，克里斯哭叫着求饶，男人的大手给予的痛感让他白嫩的屁股整块都变红了，他一边挣扎一边求男人不要再弄他了，等到费迪南德停手的时候，克里斯的屁股上都是他的掌印。  
他问克里斯知不知道接下来该做什么，克里斯红着眼眶乖乖地配合他，他一边用手指给未经人事的男孩扩张，一边掐着克里斯的脖子在他耳边用浓重的利物浦口音诉说更衣室里大家对他的幻想，讲述他不在的时候大家怎么对着他的球衣和海报边打自慰开淫秽的玩笑，还和他说他在更衣室的外号“葡萄牙婊子”“曼联的宠物”。  
克里斯只听得懂一半，他的眼泪还在不停地留，他想到了其他队友开怀热情的背后都是一张张充满欲望的脸，就像现在的费迪南德，这本是罪恶的，羞耻的，他却觉得自己的内壁像有什么不具名的滚烫在蜿蜒而上，烧的他大脑发烫。  
他的肉穴收缩地越来越紧，费迪南德感受到了，他更加恶意地曲起手指刺激男孩身体里的敏感点，引起克里斯的尖叫以后又嘲笑他的天生淫荡。  
克里斯的双腿被高高抬起，像个刚成熟的少女准备迎接男人的性器，迎来这世间最美妙的结合，费迪南德抓住他细瘦的脚踝，一点一点把粗大的物件深深埋进男孩的身体，克里斯的身体泛起不正常的红潮，他身体里的性器还在深入，男孩叫也叫不出来，脚趾绷紧到痉挛，他们结合的地方被撑到最大，多余的液体都被挤了出来，克里斯觉得自己快窒息了。  
那个地方简直天生就是为男人准备的，他的小宠物的身体内部是那么的温暖紧致，那个肉洞还在随着主人的呼吸收缩，费迪南德丰富的性经验并没有帮到他，他不想再用任何的技巧，只想疯狂地撞击到更深处留下自己的痕迹，他一次又一次按住克里斯乱动的身躯，把男孩插得神志不清。  
克里斯在巨大的快感和被填充的欲海中沉沉浮浮，肉穴里的性器始终没有停止过挞伐，而他在迷糊不清的意识里好像听到了其他队友此起彼伏的笑声，那些平常或友善或开朗的声音不停地喊着他“母马”“荡妇”之类的词语，他想张开嘴哭喊求救，费迪南德却凑上来用嘴唇堵住了他唯一的发泄渠道，把他的腿拉开到最极致，进到更深的地方留下男人征服的痕迹。  
费迪南德射在了他的身体里，他的小宠物一开始察觉到内射的意图想要挣脱爬开，费迪南德抓着他的脚把他拖回来迎接他的种子，一股一股滚烫的精液打在脆弱的内壁上，克里斯用沙哑的声音发出悲鸣也不管用，被男人完完全全从里到外地占有灌满了。  
“你现在是属于曼联的了。”费迪南德在几近昏迷的他耳边说。


End file.
